career_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skill Definitions
Clerical Ability Are you good at finding errors when proofreading documents? The ability to understand written and numeric material; can proofread words and numbers. Organize information *Recognize mistakes easily *Proofread written material *Use a system to organize and find information Detail-oriented 'Can you pick out differences in two similar pictures?' The ability to see fine details in objects. Eye for detail *Recognizes small parts *Sees fine detail in objects *Visually perceptive *Inspects objects Directive 'Do you like to be in a leadership role?' The ability to give direction and instruction easily. You are independent, self-directing and able to make decisions and coordinate others. Decision-maker *Coordinates others *Self-directing *Enjoys organizing *Independent Finger Dexterity 'Can you sort or repair small objects using your fingers?' The ability to manipulate small objects with your fingers. Manipulate small objects *Use a keyboard *Sort and repair small objects *Manipulate small objects accurately General Learning Ability 'Can you understand instructions easily?' The ability to grasp or understand instructions and underlying principles; the ability to reason and make judgments. Learns quickly * Comprehends instruction *Understands ideas *Reasons things out Innovative 'Do you like to dig deeply to solve problems?' You like to explore things in depth and solve problems by experimenting. You prefer to be challenged with new and unexpected experiences. Think outside the box *Adjusts to change easily *Likes testing and measuring *In depth exploration *Enjoys science Manual Dexterity 'Can you move and turn objects skillfully with your hands?' The ability to skillfully use your hands. You can move and turn objects and use hand tools. Uses hands skillfully *Manipulate objects with your hands *Use hand tools *Move and turn objects *Sort objects Methodical 'Do you enjoy a set routine for performing your work?' You enjoy following a set routine and following procedures in your work. Uses organized methods *Works on a task until completion *Prefers clear instructions *Follows established policies Motor Coordination 'Do you have good hand-eye coordination?' The coordination of large, small and fine motor movements using the body (arms, legs, hands, etc.) Hand-eye coordination *Gross and fine motor movement *Can take things apart and put them back together Numerical Ability 'Are you good with numbers?' The ability to understand numbers and perform math. Solve Numeric Problems *Collect data and analyze statistics *Solve math problems *Make accurate measurements *Work with money Object-oriented 'Do you like to build things and/or repair them?' You are interested in finding out how things operate and how they are built. How do things work? *Interested in how things work *May work with tools, instruments and machinery *Like to build and repair according to specifications Social 'Would you like a job where you work with people?' You like dealing with people and you enjoy working with and cooperating with others. Works well with others *Works with people *Identifies the needs of others *Helps solve problems Spatial Perception 'Can you draw things accurately?' The ability to perceive or react to the size, distance or depth of the environment. Recognizes size, distance or depth *Can imagine a 3D-form from a diagram *Awareness of surrounding environment *The ability to draw things accurately *Understands geometry Verbal & Written Comprehension Can you express information and ideas easily and clearly? The ability to analyze information and solve problems. Communicates ideas *Reads and understands written material *Write and correct text *Communicates ideas clearly *Strong vocabulary